


Kids Say The Darndest Things

by ryleighjosephinne



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryleighjosephinne/pseuds/ryleighjosephinne
Summary: While handing out Valentine's to the kids in the pediatric ward at GH, one inquisitive patient asks a very important question.
Relationships: Jason Morgan/Britta "Britt" Westbourne
Kudos: 3





	Kids Say The Darndest Things

Somehow, he had gotten roped into helping hand out Valentine's to sick kids in the hospital on Valentine's Day with Britt Westbourne, of all people. If you'd told him six months ago this would be how he'd be spending Valentine's Day, he would have bet a million dollars you were wrong. Hell, if you'd told him at any point before the loss of Sonny that he'd be... chummy with her, he wouldn't have believed you.

Yet it appears that's exactly where life has led him, alone on the holiday of love and visiting kids with all sorts of illnesses (half of which he randomly knows exactly what they are; god, Jason Q was a nerd when it came to medical information) with a woman the majority of this town hates. With each of their encounters, however, Britt seems more and more human. She's definitely done some morally questionable things in her past, but the dude's running a mob and was a paid assassin for over thirty years. It would be ragingly hypocritical of him to judge her for her crimes.

"Oh come on, you're having fun. Smile," the brunette urges, laughing as they make their way through the pediatric ward of the hospital. "Alright, I get that it's part of your personality to not smile but come on. Does it distract from the whole brooding, angry, I only wear the color black thing you've got going on here?"

He can't help but let out a chuckle at that and she smiles victoriously, doing a minor victory cheer as they enter the next room. "We come bearing Valentine's Day goodies," Britt sings when he hands the goody bag to the little girl in the bed. "I figure, if you're stuck in the hospital on the day of love, you might as well get something good out of it. And what's better then candy and some fun toys?"

The little girl smiles, though it's clear she's in some form of pain and accepts the bag. "Is he your Valentine?" She asks, pointing between Jason and Britt. 

Oh good gods. You try to do something nice for sick kids and they ask about your dating life. Some things happen with kids regardless of whether or not they're in the hospital or not though, he guesses, considering that his own children have been asking if he's planning on going on a date soon.

Britt just lets out an awkward laugh and answers, "No way! My Valentine is the hospital."

"That's sad," the little girl says. "You can't go to dinner with a hospital, it makes a terrible date, it can't talk to you and it's boring. And neither of you have anything better to do, clearly, since you're here, handing out goody bags on Valentine's Day." That was very rude. He could be... talking Carly through her latest legal crisis they'd thought was over weeks ago or riding wherever his bike takes him.

Okay, _maybe_ he has nothing better to do. 

He clears his throat awkwardly. "This is happening before my big date, don't worry kid." She may not be convinced (and by she, he means the kid, not Britt, for your information), based on the face she makes.

"Big date with a movie and a thing of popcorn." Rude. What happened to manners? "It's sad to see adults alone on Valentine's Day. Especially two as old as you two. You must've been born during the Jurassic ages or something, seriously." That was offensive. She's barely 10, from what he can see, and she already feels that he at the tender age of... alright, he's old, but not that old! And Britt's younger than him by, he guesses, five years. Kids have really weird concepts of time, considering the Jurassic ages were over long before his birth.

"You know, Rowan, you need to start getting ready to go to sleep," Britt says. "Don't get on any sugar highs, you just had a heart transplant today. Nothing crazy, please. In bed when the nurse comes in here to round on you again."

With that, they excuse themselves from the room. Britt laughs, "Can you believe that she thought we were together?" When he's quiet for a moment too long, considering it, she seems to tense up. "Look, if you've got a date tonight, don't let me keep you from it or anything. You've been more than helpful and I can get through the rest of these on my own if you feel like leaving."

Well, he thinks, there's really no harm in him being friendly. Besides, the woman's hated by everyone in town, except maybe three or four people including him. There's a pattern in most women he spends time with and being hated when they get to town if you look into it and most of those were romantic. At least, if he wants to, he could go spend the night with people who care about him. Britt doesn't have anyone, really. 

Deciding to throw caution to the wind (a rarity), he asks, "Want to get a drink after we're done here?"


End file.
